the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Other Teams Are Fucked Up
Hungary Russia }} is the tenth episode of The Amazing Race 3. Leg Clue 1 - Ignác Museum. Vac, Hungary. -> (Kremlin. Moscow, Russia.) For this Leg of the race, go to the capital of the largest country in the world. Here, search for a well known fortified complex, where you will find your next clue. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Moscow, Russia. -> (Almaznyy Fond Rossii. Moscow, Russia.) Search for the museum shown in this picture, which is located close to where you currently are. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Fond Rossii. Moscow, Russia. -> (St. Clement’s Church. Moscow, Russia.) SPEEDBUMP For coming in last at the last Leg, Nicholas & Andrew have now hit a Speedbump, an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, they will have to follow the provided link, and count the amount of ordinary windows on the lower section of the yellow building. Once you have the correct amount, you will get your next clue. Find the Indonesian embassy in Moscow, and go to a nearby church. It is at this church that your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Clement’s Church. Moscow, Russia. ROADBLOCK 'Who wants to be a tourist?'' In this Roadblock, one of you will look through a bunch of tourist attractions in Moscow, trying to figure out which five attractions are hidden in the scrambled words below. Once you have the correct five locations, you will get your next clue. a. rtnskesey mayronste b. rworasp lhils c. fmsomli d. laym retheat e. dglneo rngi teloh Clue 5 - Clement’s Church. Moscow, Russia. -> (Maly Theatre. Moscow, Russia.) Go to one of these five locations from the Roadblock, this one being a theatre, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Theatre. Moscow, Russia. DETOUR Metro or Maly. Your choice. In Metro, you will have to find the names of the four metro stations shown in cyrillic letters. Once you have the correct four names, you will get your next clue. In Maly, look through a book] about theaters in Russia, and find the chapter in which this picture appears. Once you have the correct name of the chapter, you will get your next clue. Note: These Detours have the pass option. Clue 7 - Theatre. Moscow, Russia. -> (Moscow Zoo. Moscow, Russia.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Note: Jamie & Tyler already used their U-Turn and cannot U-Turn anybody. Go to a zoo founded in 1864, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Zoo. Moscow, Russia. -> (Peter the Great Statue. Moscow, Russia.) Go to your next Pit Stop. This 98-metre high monument depicts a famous Russian ruler and weighs around 1000 tons. This monument, which is the eight-highest statue in the world, is the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Joan & Sam. References *¹Tommy & Jamie had already checked in as they received the U-Turn, and so Joan & Sam's U-Turn had no effect. Gallery 10941842_10203784086028005_3542513864656858379_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Peter the Great Statue. Moscow, Russia. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)